


Happen Like This

by Lion_owl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: (more on that in my hypothetical series 5), (when i eventually get around to it), Angst, M/M, canon compliant but also an au because, he didn't actually die, i have this entire compliant theory worked out on how, s4e07: the forge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: for so long he’d yearned for it, but it wasn’t meant to happen like this





	Happen Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cohobbitation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohobbitation/gifts).



Noise. His ears are ringing, and there’s dreadful noise all around him.

People are shouting, blurred figures marching past.

He wonders what the hurry is.

There was an explosion? The shards of an image begin to put themselves back together.

He’s in the United Earth embassy, he thinks, on Vulcan.

But his head hurts too much, and he’s trapped. Beneath what, he isn’t sure.

Despite the stabbing pain in his shoulder, he raises his free hand to his head, pressing his fingers to his psi points and closing his eyes, mentally unravelling the threads of his concussion.

The room begins to slow its spin, the pounding becomes a gentle thud.

He had been talking to Forrest, telling the Admiral why the Vulcan high command was so reticent about Humans, when the bomb had gone off.

Forrest had reacted a split second quicker than he had, pushed him out the way.

Saved his life.

All of a sudden he was very aware of what it was that was trapping him. Forrest. He was lying flush underneath the other man, whose head was hanging off the side of Soval’s arm, his body limp; unconscious?

“Admiral,” he said, his voice wavering despite his best efforts. The room was still blurry as he struggled to wake his… colleague? His _friend,_ maybe? But to no avail.

He was lying flush underneath Forrest and in another circumstance it would have been more than pleasant, but now…

Evidently unable to wake him, he instead focused on trying to manoeuvre out from under him and sort himself out. Forrest rolled to the floor. Or, and it was something Soval was beginning to suspect but didn’t like admitting, it might be more accurate to say ‘Forrest’s body’.

No. It couldn’t be. This could not happen.

He had found himself lying flush underneath Forrest and in another circumstance it would have been more than pleasant, but now… for so long he’d yearned for it, but it wasn’t meant to happen like this.

“Admiral Forrest,” he tried again, kneeling beside him and turning him over so he was lying on his back.

His eyes were open. Lifeless.

He took a hand in his own and in a desperate moment of futility in which logic evaded him, he shook Forrest’s shoulder. “Maxwell, Wake up” he said, silently begging that he was imagining this.

A medical team had arrived and were triaging the scene, but Soval was barely aware of them as they ran a scan on him and told him he was fine; as they told him there was nothing they could do for the Admiral and his body was carried away, leaving Soval kneeling there, his mind reeling, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> blame cohobbitation for this they gave me the idea:   
>   
> also sorry it took forever


End file.
